Triangular Note
by M.Karasu
Summary: Naruto hides this talent as professional piano player for a lowly triangle guy. One day Sakura heard him play. Shock that Naruto was the one playing and shocked that Sakura found out his secret, so he forced her to promise not to tell anyone.
1. First Measure

**A/N**: I proof read it… Hopeful everything is correct… well at least most of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Triangular Note<strong>

**First Measure (edited)**

* * *

><p>The wonderful sound of Christmas carols on a white December morning is always put everyone in the holiday spirit! Well... Almost every one...<p>

"Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki!" the teacher scold at the young Uzumaki. "You go

on one beat per measure! What can be so hard about it?"

The class burst into laughter hearing. In many schools it would be normal for a fellow musician to mess-up like that accept for this Academy. Harmonic Melody Academy of the United Kingdom for the Artistic and Musically Talented. The best of all of UK and the World. Everyone in the academy is extremely talented, even the preschoolers can play

Bach. and learn how to play Turkish March within 3 minutes or so.

"My apologies ." he muttered under his breath.

"Very well. Start with 69 everyone!"

Everyone snickered.

"You sick weirdoes. From the top to measure 55!"

The blonde gave out a sigh and went into playing positions.

* * *

><p>"Some Christmas concert this is going to be..." He muttered under his breath.<p>

Sakura along with Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Tenten, Neji, and Sasuke sat at the booths for lunch. As Sakura was about to take a bite out of her lunch Kiba gave out a big groan.

"I can't believe that Naruto!" he complained." Messing up on the easiest instrument and part in the world! How the heck did he even get into this academy!" he took a big gulp of his coffee and slammed the empty cup on the elaborate marble table. "He must of cheated on the entrance exam or bribed them while we worked our butts off!"

The trio Shino, Neji, and Sasuke 'Hn-ed` in agreement. Again like every other day they would constantly complained how awful their peers are and bash on the non-performing and visual arts students.

"Hey Kiba have you heard that some dweebs from that stupid American school for Hollywood arts are coming here next year for the a Halloween performance! I mean who

celebrate Halloween?" the brunet screeched.

"Them of course! Obviously they can go with out their candy and soda for one stinking day! And what was that dump hole called again?"

"Hol-Hollywood School of Arts of Atlanta, Ga..." Hinata stuttered.

"Ha! Here that? They can't even put a school for Hollywood in Hollywood! Some country they have there."

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's P.O.V<strong>

I wonder why I still hang around with them, all they pretty much so is complain how every other school sucks. I was finally fed up with it and decided to leave the cafeteria early.

"Sa-sakura where are you going?"

"Oh I'm just going to practice my viola…"

* * *

><p>*time skip*<p>

* * *

><p>After a bit of practice I left the room and head towards my next class. Passing by the same class over and over everyday it gets boring and I tend to walk around mindlessly to class without knowing but this day was different.<p>

"What's that sound?"

I was a beautiful melody but it sounded so sad… It made my eyes tear up. I looked backed up and peek through the door. It was that triangle boy Naruto playing! How could someone like him play so well? When the song ended I couldn't help my self but to run in the room praising him.

"Naruto that was so beautiful! Wait till I tell ev-" in a split second I was slammed up against the wall in front of a furious peer. "-ry. one..." I finished my sentence.

"Don't tell anyone. Forget what you saw and heard." he growled at me.

"But don't you want anyone to know?"

"No I don't Sakura! I don't want anyone to know! just forget what you saw and leave!"

"Wh-why?"

"Be-because. Because" he stuttered.

"Because?"

"Because…" he sighed." Because me playing the piano is only for myself and my parent's ears to hear no one else."

"You and your parents?" I questioned.

"Yea. Me and my parents...It was sort of our special thing before that accident happened..."

"What accident?"

"It's nothing…"

"No. tell me…"

He sighed and sat down on the chorus platform( You know. The stair thingy they use during performances)

"When I was young I would always play the piano to my parents and my neighborhood just for fun everyone called me a child prodigies back then. then one day when I had my first recital I looked over the crowd they wasn't there I first thought they where running late then later on they never can. it was a little while longer I found out they was arriving early but got hit by some drunk idiot. After that I decided never to play the piano for anyone else so I wouldn't have a repeat of that" the blonde looked down at the ground and sighed heavily. It looked like as if he was about to cry.

"So now you only play to parent up in...I'm so sorry Naruto... " I said in sympathy.

"No need to be sorry …" he wiped his face and put on his usual grin "It's not your fault or anything and beside I've been living with my god-father! Sure he get his ass drunk more times then I can count and bring home a lot of 'underdressed' girls home and have a bit of gamble addiction... but he is still a great guy!"

"I see.. so.. about the music. We keep it as our little secret?"

"Only if you promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Okay I promise."

"Great."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well chapter 3 will be up soon hopefuly but i still have to color some gjinkas for boss anyway thanks for reading.


	2. Second Measure

**A/N**: I reread my last chapter and I saw so many errors... No more writing on the Dsi for me ever again… So thank you for all who read and here is the second measure! Also it turned out that the concert was rescheduled due to a tornado warning (which nothing ever happens oddly…) and we had to worked our butts off practicing again… I'm going to get sick of playing Blue Rythmico, and M to the Third Power any time soon…

* * *

><p><strong>Triangular Note<strong>

**Second Measure**

* * *

><p><strong>No One's P.O.V:<strong>

"Sakura. Sakura. Earth to Sakura, Are you there?" Hinata called out.

"_Don't Tell anyone."_

Sakura sighed after recalling that "unfortunate" incident. She stood up and left the room without noticing her friend calling for her.

"_Forget what you saw and heard."_

"Sa-Ku-Ra!" she cried. The lavender eyed peer chased her across the hallway. She was worried about her friend. Taking a quick break to catch her breath she complained, "Mah! Sakura never acted like this before!" The Hyuuga stood up and ran again. "SAKURA!"

"_I don't want anyone to know! Just forget what you saw and leave!"_

"Huh?" Sakura snapped out her daydreaming zombie like state and back into reality. She turned around and saw Hinata pale as a ghost, gasping for air, trying to reach her. "Hinata!"

"…_playing the piano is only for myself and my parents' ears to hear and no one else."_

"Sa-Sakura!" she panted. Hinata took a pause and continued. "Wha-What's going on with you? You've been dazed off all day!"

"_After that, I decided never to play the piano for anyone else so I wouldn't that a repeat of that…" _

"Oh-Oh really? So-Sorry?"

"You starting to sound like me! Sakura are you really okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine, Hinata. Gosh now you're starting to sound like my mother!"

"…_promise me you won't tell anyone."_

Hinata sighed in relief. Sakura was back to normal. The dark hair girl turned around and walked off.

"Glad you're okay Sakura! Well I have to get to class now! Bye!"

"Okay bye!" the pink hair girl replied.

"_Okay I promise."_

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura P.O.V<strong>

Man. I just can't get that thought out of my head…I walked to my dorm room's patio and looked up to the orange sky (yes orange. Like the sunset and I have been reading WAY to many khr fanfic) and took a deep breath.

This is just so confusing. All this time… We thought that "idiot" was nothing more than a triangle boy but he was more then that… I stepped back inside and laid on my bed. Turning on the speakers I looked over what had happened yet again. I grabbed my cell and called Hinata.

"Come on, come on, pick up the freaking phone already!" I cursed. I gave up and called Tenten instead. Why did I did that?

"Hello?" a voiced came out.

"Tenten!"

"Sakura? Gee, calm down! It sounds like we haven't seen each other in ages."

"Oh, sorry. Anyway I have some thing to ask you."

"Ask away."

"So there is this guy…"

"Yea go on."

"And he was a total loser and I mean TOTAL loser that everyone looks down on…"

"Yea go on."

"you decided to go wonder around the school and then.."

"Yea, go on."

"you find him doing something amazing, superb, MINDBLOWING!"

"Yea go on."

"then he told you to keep it a secret from everyone…"

"Yea, go on."

"So. What do you do?"

"Yea, go on."

"Tenten, are you saying 'Yea, go on.' over, and over again?"

"Yea go on."

"Good. Bye."

"Yea go on."

"Argh!" I growled. What is wrong with that girl? I still have no idea why I'm still hanging out with them. Well this sucks.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's P.O.V<strong>

_"Naruto that was so beautiful!" _

Those memories of today still flash through my head.

_"But don't you want anyone to know?" _

How could I be so careless?

_"You and your parents?" _

No. It's not the time to be worry about that.

_"What accident? _

I breathed in and placed the piano onto my lap. 10:27 pm… the exact time my parents died. I turned on the electric piano and started playing.

_"I see.. so.. about the music. We keep it as our little secret?" _

I stopped and thought to myself. How did I even get stuck in this situation? I sighed and laid on my bed, I stared at my ceiling for about 5 straight minutes with out a single thought running through my mind.

"Naruto? You there?" someone said. I looked out of the window and saw the pinke below.

"Sakura?"

* * *

><p><strong>No one's P.O.V:<strong>

The two's eyes met with one another. There was an awkward silence between them. Sakura opened her mouth but kept it shut.

"What are you doing here? I'm like 10 something on a school night." the blonde asked. He rested his head on the windowsill with a bored expression on his face.

"Well. Um. It's just that-" she started. "it's just that-"

"That it was a big shock for you to find out that I play piano?" he stole the word right out of her mouth which caused the viola player's dumbfound. She was thinking weather he was psychic, or anything.

"I'm not psychic you know. You're just easy to read that's all…" he yawned.

"Easy to read" with a bit of rage in her voice. "How am I easy to read?"

"Well it's all over your face for one thing, and for another thing I'm not stupid like you think I am." he grabbed on the vines from the wall of the dorm and climbed down. "And not to mention you should shut your mouth before bugs crawl in. Trust me you do NOT want that to happen." she imminently closed her mouth and spoke.

"Well then. Back to the subject." she took a deep breath (I have to find a new phrase for that. Over using it...). Exhaling she muttered "How the heck am I suppose to focus and live normally when some one like you exist!" Sakura pointed at his chest. Naruto was about to talk back but the pink hair female swiftly carried on "These just don't happen! They-they only exist in movies, book, fan fiction, manga, anime, TV, and practically the whole media!"

"Um. Did you said anime, manga, and fan fic-"

"Yes I did! So what? It's not like I'm crazed over something stupid like Justin Bieber or Taylor Lautner, or-" she stopped and was silenced by a kiss. Her eyes wide, surprised, and her body numbed, she quickly snapped out of it and pulled away. The Haruno slapped her hand in front of her lips and blushed furiously. "Wh-wha-wha…"

"Night Sakura."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well there you go! Now if you have alerted this story please ignore my next update. It's just me correcting all of those annoying errors from the previous chapter. Lords they are annoying when I look over at that chapter. Anyway thank you and please review!(they make me happy) Also don't be afraid to flame a bit. Oh yea! I almost forgot! Happy Turkey Day!


	3. Third Measure

**A/N**: Well back to work! And thank you all for making this my best fan fiction I have ever written. I feel slightly accomplished but we need that 100+ reviews first so feel free to share ideas and ect. Oh yea at my school or at least the 'weird' people call Thanksgiving Turkey-Day!

* * *

><p><strong>Triangular Note<strong>

**Third Measure**

* * *

><p><strong>No one's P.O.V:<strong>

_"Night Sakura."_

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed.

The pinkie rolled around her bed flustered at the event earlier. She grabbed her pillow. Cursing the blonde inside the cushion, she let out a sigh, and embraced the pillow.

"What have the world come to…"the viola player muttered under her breath." First he have talent and second he wants to keep it a secret, and _now _'that guy' kissed me!" Sakura turned off the lights and called it a night. She exhaled once more and fell asleep hoping that it was all just a dream.

_The Haruno slapped her hand in front of her lips and blushed furiously. "Wh-wha-wha…"_

Recalling that flash from the past he shuttered. Why did he even kissed her? Sure she was talking _way _more then she should of and she way getting on his nerve and wanted her to shut up, but not like that! The ramen loving, pianist threw down his headphones and cried.

"WHAT THE FUDGE WAS I THINK OF!" he flopped down on to his sheet-less mattress and yelled bloody murder (it's a nice stress reliever apparently). "I should probably come up with a excuse for tomorrow… "

Naruto fell asleep right then, right there.

* * *

><p>*Next Day<p>

"YOU!" the cherry blossom hissed at the fox's ear. "why the heck did you **kissed **me?"

"You wouldn't shut up. That's why…" he sighed.

"That still doesn't give you the right to smack me on the lips!"

While the two where bickering their fellow peers were giving them strange looks. Mostly in confusion why is one of the top students arguing with a low life like Naruto. Fights rarely happens, even verbal fights was a sight to see for them apparently (the nerds you are….).

"Hey you guys hearing this?"

"Them two fighting? Yea…"

The blonde and pinkette (is that the right term?) turned around and saw their peers muttering about the two. The class dispersed and silenced, when the sound a teacher's foot step came closer.

"Okay everyone let's go back to 'Carol of the Bells' at the top. I heard some of you not using a full bow! This concert must be perfect! After all…." the teacher lectured the class how the school is the best in the world and their pride and reputation must not be tampered with.

The two glared at each other from across the room.

"Hmph!" they huffed.

* * *

><p>*Time Skip<p>

"Sa-Sakura." Hinata stuttered.

"Hm?"

"Are you okay? You're acting strange again…."

"What are you talking about Hinata? I'm fine." she lied.

"Sakura, you and I best friends you can tell me anything." Hinata placed her hand on the pink-ette's shoulder.

"Well there is this one question I would like to tell you..."

"Go on."

" Well what if there was this guy who just totally screw up what you thought about him. Like if he was a complete idiot but acutely really smart but just hiding it! Then you found out... Then, I don't know some how got caught in an argument with you..." Sakura sighed. She explained a very complicated situation in less then a minuet. Pretty impressive for someone confused as her.

"Um... Sakura have you been a new manga series or fan fiction?" Hinata questioned.

"Um... no?"

"Oh, okay then... Well have you ever thought about forgetting the whole thing? It's not really the smartest thing to do in your situation but knowing you that's the best way to go." she replied turning the opposite direction she added. "Let's go to class now, shall we?"

"Sure." Sakura agreed. Wait! How did you know it was me in the situation?"

"Like I said, we are best friends aren't we?"

* * *

><p>*Time skip<p>

"Naruto?" a voice softly spoke.

The Uzumaki stepped away from the piano and turn towards the door.

"Oh, Sakura it's just you..." Naruto droned.

He open the door letting the pinkie in. He closed it behind her (like a gentleman) and glared at her.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I'm here to say let's just forget what happened and start over okay?"

"Mm. Kay." he agreed

"Wait. That's it? No 'it's my fault' or anything?"

"Well... it sort of was your fault" Naruto admitted.

"No! It was yours!" Sakura denied.

"Hey. We're starting over aren't we?"

"Yeah..." her voice trailed off. The Haruno sighed and exit. Before leaving completely she request one thing. "Can I hear you play sometime?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Yes! I'm done! I was so stuck at the part where Hinata was trying to get Sakura back. That pissed me off for months! well Please review! They are a healthy drug.


	4. Forth Measure

**A/N:** Thank you! This story is now officially my best story yet on this site! Thank you to my reviewers dbzgtfan2004, King nintendo, XxStarLitxX, luckyschoolgirl, madin456, Goddess of Night Eternal Faith, MizukiXSuzumiya, ShouldIOrNot, alchemists19, raidersfan777, and Fara. I'll get my favorites and alert people later but I'm too lazy right now and it's like 20/13 people long.

* * *

><p>The sounds of piano notes filled the air. Measure by measure...In perfect harmony. Sakura cooed at the beautiful melody and sighed. She really love the melody to the point where she even could vivid images of starry nights and the feeling of the summer breeze kissing her cheeks in her mind. The song ended and there was a brief silence. The pianist stood up and took a bow to his "audience" . The Haruno stood up as well applauding.<p>

"That was great Naruto! Best performance yet!" she cheered.

"That's what you been saying all week, Sakura." Naruto chuckled. "I'm guessing you just _really_ the song."

It's been well around 7 days since the "let's just start over" pact started. The two's friend ship have grown significantly over time with Sakura's frequent visits to the music room being greeted by the smiling "Triangle Boy". Since then it started to become a daily routine.

Sakura looked over at the score sheet (the sheet with EVERYONE'S part in an orchestra/band/chorus/etc. which the conductor use to keep track of each sections part as the instrumentalist plays and they conduct.) After given the piano counter part of the melody the cherry blossom decided that it was time for it to have lyrics to go along with it starting with transforming the piano solo to a band arrangement. After all you don't want a perfectly good melody to be forever instrumental. The Japanese was able to successful put word to the classic Turkish March (Owata by Vocaloid, very cute and funny by the way).

After she checked each stanza by playing each notes and scales in her head she concluded that she was finish with the conversion. Now for the lyrics... The words... The inspiration... Crap.

"Ahh!" the pinkett screamed. "This is so hard! How can those singers do it so fast?"

Naruto dropped the piano's key cover (no idea what they are called) on to his fingers. He yelped in pain and pulled back out of reflexes. The Uzumaki began to suck on his thumb to ease the pain.

"What was that for?" he whined. "You almost got my figures crushed!"

"Oh. Sorry." Sakura replied.

"Oh. Sorry." Naruto mimicked. " Put some emotion into it! Or at least act like you are worried. Oh my gosh they are turning purple! I'm never be able to play the piano at this rate! Or even the freaking triangle for god's sake!" he panicked

"I'm sorry! I just have something on mind, it's nothing. You don't have to over react by the way..." remarking the Blondie's complained of never playing the piano/triangle again.

"Okay." he said flatly.

Naruto is a guy so typically most guys won't go bothering into what they consider "girl stuff". It mostly includes shopping, make-up, fashion, nails, relationships, and pretty much anything that goes on with their heads (also the reason why my friends think that I was not put in the right body/I'm just a waste of natural beauty which I shall never see...)

"Okay? That's it? You're not even going to ask what's even on my mind?"

"Umm... No?"

"Typical guy!" the cherry blossom huffed and stomp away to the door and slammed it behind her.

With that it pretty much left the Narutard speechless. Well exactly he couldn't find the words the replied. He did have a few thoughts stuck onto his head though such as "What the heck was that for? Aren't you the one over reacting? Okay, fine! Jeez. What's the problem? You don't have to yell at me! Is it the time of the month already?" and many other reactions.

* * *

><p><strong>_G MAJOR_<strong>

"I got mad at him for no reason again..." Sakura sighed.

Lacking inspiration for the lyric to the melody Sakura went to the school's MASSIVE library. Scanning the collections of books around her she picked a handful (well armful) of books. The pinkie plopped down the nearest seat and started reading. The books she choose are typical books you can fid anywhere. Loads of manga, a couple of romance novels, one 'How to Compose Music' book, and several on astronomy.

Sakura picked up the first one of the stack. She opened up the book and read. Her mind filled with visions of the stories of the star constellation on the midnight sky. She "watched" them dance and shine. Sakura slouched a bit and dig deeper into the book.

The summer triangle.

A triangle of only three stars. Dereb, Atlair, and Vega. The three "friends" are the brightest off all the night sky. Sadly for her it was no where near summer and it was fall. Summer passed weeks ago. She sharply exhaled and groaned.

"Why does London have to be so cloudy?"

Not only it was no where near summer, Sakura lives in the U.K. Cloudy (according my friend) and the night skies where pretty hard to see with all the light pollution also. Stargazing isn't really the best hobby to take up in this area.

"Oh well... maybe I'll move to Italy or somewhere you can actually enjoy the sun, moon, and stars..." she sighed once more and picked up the next book in the stack.

* * *

><p><strong>_E SHARP_<strong>

"Sakura, whatever I did, I'm sorry. You are right and I was wrong (at whatever you got mad at me for...)" he repeated to his self

Well that should be good apology if not close enought. The women is always right, that what they all saw (exactly why we got our soon to be laywer friend to be the group to argue with a my friend the DICtator...).

"I wish..." Sakura spoke.

Naruto hid behind one of the bookshelves and listen closely.

"I wish I can be some where you can see the stars moon and sun." Naruto ears perked. "Expectably the summer triangle…"

So Sakura wants to see the Summer Triangle eh? No problem for the one and only knuckle-head, Naruto Uzumaki! Naruto sprang out of his "hiding" spot and popped in front of her. Sakura jumped and fell off her chair. Gaining her balance back she stood up and glared into his blue eyes.

"What the heck was that for?" Sakura scolded.

The Blondie grabbed her hands together. He took a good look at her face. Sakura already turned like 10 shades of red and was about to sweat uncontrollably.

"Let's go stargazing tonight!"

...

...

...

"What?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you again! Just got home from a concert! I was stuck in traffic for like forever ^.^'. It's was fun though because the chorus people started rapping and the Guitar class sang along the trip. My friends where hugging *cough* choking *cough* me to death. Well please review, fave., or alert!


End file.
